Adam Torres
Adam Torres (born Grace "Gracie" Torres) is a sophomore, who is currently attending Degrassi Community School. Adam is an FTM (Female-To-Male) transgender, resulting in him being discriminated against by most of his peers when he is discovered. He is Drew Torres' stepbrother, and the son of Audra Torres and Omar Torres. Adam has been outed as transgender in previous schools, causing him and Drew to transfer to new schools. Drew transfered to Degrassi to "protect" Adam. Adam has had trouble dealing with being Gracie, as evidenced by his self harm, where he would burn his arms with a hair clip and lighter. He is friends with Eli Goldsworthy, Clare Edwards, and Sav Bhandari. Adam is portrayed by Jordan Todosey. Character History Season 10 In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Adam is seen as one of the contestants who are trying to win backstage passes to the Dead Hand concert, by keeping his hand on a truck. As Holly J. Sinclair and Sav Bhandari are talking, Sav mentions that the tickets were totally worth giving up for $600. Adam says that Sav must be crazy for even considering giving up backstage passes and tickets. After Bianca takes her hand off the truck (because of Eli's awful smelling armpits), Eli, Wesley, and Adam are the only 3 contestants left. Eli quickly gets rid of Wesley by pouring a bottle of water in front of Wesley, which makes Wesley have to pee. Being the only two left with their hands on the truck, Adam and Eli come to the conclusion that they can split the tickets, each getting two instead of four. After they get the tickets, Sav asks them both to help unload the truck, but Adam isn't able to hold a stereo system and quickly drops it, busting the truck's tail light. Adam, looking afraid, looks at the tail light in horror. Later in the episode, Eli fixes the tail light and Sav is grateful. Sav says, "I can't believe you got it in there!" with Adam responding, "Hah, yeah that's what my ex-girlfriend s aid." Eli then tells him that that is gross. Sav tries to see if the tail light works, and as it turns on Adam yells, "Boo yah!" with Eli asking, "Who are you?" Adam and Eli then tells Sav they need a ride to the concert, and that they should take Sav's dad's truck. Sav tells them that he will try and convince his dad. Now in The Dot, Adam and Eli are told by Sav that his dad said no, but that he will take the car to the concert anyway. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), Sav, Eli, and Adam gather near the J.T. Yorke Memorial to find ideas on how to keep Sav's parents busy while they're at the concert. Sav seems uneasy to go, but he is determined at the same time. They finally find an ad in the newspaper for a Bollywood show. When Sav gets home, he stalls his mom, while taking the spare car keys out her pocket book. He offers them two Bollywood show tickets as an apology. His mother tells his father that Sav is being "sincere", and that he's honestly sorry and she does trust him. At first his father feels he is up to something suspicious, but accepts the tickets. When he goes out to pick up Eli and Adam, he seems unsure about going to the concert, thinking about what his mother said about how she really "trusts" him. Once they get to the concert, Eli admits, "Think I would touch my dad's MGB? That's why I have my own car." Both Adam and Eli admit that they'd ne ver take a chance to steal their parents car to go to a concert. Sav checks the time on his iPhone and says they have enough time to get home if they leave now. Bianca , obviously drunk, comes in and falls into Sav's arms. Sav tries to calm her down when she says that he's the "guy at school who likes no fun." They are about to leave until they hear the band is going to do an encore. After the encore, Sav rushes to the car, bringing Bianca because she is too drunk to drive. While driving home, Eli mentions they won't be able to make it on time. At first, Sav says he's not going to speed, but does anyway since he only has twelve minutes. When the police start following him, Bianca yells, "Floor it," since she can't be caught drunk again. When Sav pulls over, the officer shines the light into his face saying, "This car has been reported stolen." Sav returns home and gets a lecture from his father. His father insists Sav's been living a perfect life, but Sav explains he doesn't because he's been pushed away from music, Anya, and fun. But his father says he is grounded for two months and deep inside somewhere he knows he is a good boy. The next day at school, Adam and Eli go up to him and Sav apologizes for ruining their night. Adam insists that they should all play music one day, and tells Sav that he should tell his Dad that he just has an emergency student council meeting. Sav remarks that he should just stick with being truthful instead of sneaking around, and Eli and Adam agree. In the last scene, Adam admits Sav is his hero. In [[Try Honesty (1)|'Try Honesty (1)']], it seems Adam becomes a victim of Fitz's bullying after Eli confronts Fitz in the parking lot for breaking a skull piece off of the hood of his car. The reason why Adam becomes a target is because he stands by Eli's side and sticks up for his friend. Fitz says, "What the hell are you lookin at?" to which Adam responds, "I'm trying to figure that out." Later after class is over in school, Fitz is picking on Adam once again. He shoves Adam against a locker, and nearly punches him in the face after Adam remarks to him that he stinks. However, Eli defends Adam and stops Fitz from punching him. Later in the episode, Adam is confused when Eli tells him he was hit with a low blow by Fitz, making Eli confused when he doesn't understand the reference. As a quick save, Adam says, "Aw man...I hate it when that happens...hurts so bad." He helps Eli pick out photographs of high profile criminals from an "FBI Most Wanted" database in order to forge Fitz a fake ID as a 'peace treaty,' so as to give Fitz the identity of a criminal. Eli comments on Adam's uncanny ability to compare the facial features of the criminals with those of Fitz, saying that he is really good at it, to which Adam nervously refutes, "No, I'm not." It is possible that this makes Adam uncomfortable because a distinct female attribute is good facial recognition skills, and he doesn't want his cover to be blown. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Adam is seen tutoring his stepbrother, Drew, and giving him girl advice. At first Adam, is giving him essay advice, and in the end he is giving him advice on getting Alli . Adam helps Drew untie his football shoes, and he tells Alli to go see "Jenna" in the photo booth, but it's really Drew. In My Body Is A Cage (1), The main plot centers around him trying to navigate school life while not outing himself. He tells Eli that he thinks Bianca DeSousa is hot, to which Eli comments, "Sure, in a scary SUV-hit-and-run-club-district kind of way." Adam tries to flirt with Bianca, which is interrupted when he suddenly rushes off to his locker to grab tampons, because he notices his period coming on. While trying to discreetly carry them off, he bumps into Clare and drops his tampons. To avoid suspicion from Owen and Fitz who walked by, he hands them to Clare, who pretends they are hers. Later when confronting Clare and Eli (who Clare told about the incident) about what happened, he tells them the truth about how he is a FTM (Female-To-Male) transgender person and they take it normally, and this news does not seem to affect their friendship in any way. Adam tries to flirt with Bianca a second time, which seems to work out well, until she makes physical contact with his chest. Bianca chases Adam and rips open his shirt to reveal a medical bandage around his chest, thus forcefully outing him to her. When Adam tries to use the men's restroom, Fitz and Owen follow him in and harass him, which ends with Adam being thrown against a glass door. When Drew sees what happened to Adam, he gets upset and tries to fight Fitz. Fitz beats up Drew, while Owen held Adam back. Adam is last seen asking if Drew is okay. In My Body Is A Cage (2), starts with Drew, Mrs. Torres, and Adam sitting in the principal's office with Mr. Simpson, after the events of the last episode. Mrs. Torres demands that Adam be transferred to another school and rants on about how transgender students in high school get death threats and being assaulted. Mr. Simpson informs them that Fitz and Owen had been suspended, Adam would be forced to walk to class with a teacher, and Adam would need to use the handicap bathroom. Adam is being walked down the hall by a teacher and being gawked at. The teacher allows him to sit down with Clare and Eli, who seem to not have a problem with Adam being transgender. Adam informs Clare and Eli that his family has never really accepted him, and that he's going to have to change back to "Gracie" during his grandmother's visit. Adam arrives at remedial gym, where Bianca, the one who outed Adam, is telling about how she accidentally touched Adam's breasts to listeners. Adam approaches Bianca and asks her if she'll still be his dance partner. Bianca denies being a lesbian, and Adam says neither is he and that they both need partners, to which Bianca says that Adam needs therapy and threatens Adam, walking away. The gym teacher approaches Adam and asks him who his partner is. Adam lies and says that his ankle is wreaked and the teacher lets him sit out. Adam is, then seen with his mother shopping. He picks out a plaid guys' shirt and asks if he can wear that to dinner, Mrs. Torres shakes her head and picks out a white girls' shirt. Adam says that he's thought about "introducing Adam to Grams." Mrs. Torres responds that if that's the case, Adam shouldn't come to dinner. Mrs. Torres admits that she's scared Adam will start hurting h imself again and Adam denies doing it in a long time. At dinner, Grams, Mrs. Torres, Mr. Torres, and Drew are all looking at the menu. Grams asks where "Gracie" is and Mrs. Torres lies and says that "Gracie" had other appointments. Adam suddenly appears, dressed as "Gracie." Everyone, aside from the unknowing Grams, is shocked. Grams shows everybody pictures of young Drew and a young Adam as Gracie. "Gracie" announces that she has something to say, but Mrs. Torres begs "Gracie" not to say anything. Grams gives "Gracie" a questioning look and "Gracie" says that she's taking ballroom dancing class. Adam is sitting alone in his room, looking at his arm, which is covered in burn marks. Drew knocks on the door and asks to be let in. Adam ignores him and unwraps the bandages he used to hide his breasts. As Gracie, Adam appears at remedial gym class and Bianca makes a snide comment. The teacher sends her to the principal's office. After class, "Gracie" is sitting outside, lighting a hair clip with a lighter and burning himself when Clare walks by and sees what "Gracie" is doing. "Gracie" quickly throws the clip on the table and presses her hand against her newly acquired burn mark. "Gracie" says that if she's Gracie, everything's easier. Clare comforts her and says that she doesn't have to be Gracie if it doesn't make her happy. "Gracie" says that it makes everyone else happier, so she has to change. Clare tells "Gracie" that she doesn't need to change, everyone else does. Clare escorts Gracie, now deciding to go back to Adam, back inside. Adam, dressed as a guy, gets into his mother's car and asks what she sees: a girl or a boy. Mrs. Torres admits that she sees him as a girl. Adam begs for his mother to see him as her son, not her daughter. Adam is lighting a bonfire with Eli and Clare when Drew, along with Mrs. and Mr. Torres, appear. Drew is carrying Gracie's clothes and they burn the shirt and pants. Mrs. Torres hands Adam a picture of a young Gracie holding a book, and Adam is reluctant to burn it, saying that it's still him. In Still Fighting It (1) Clare is seen confiding in Adam that she likes Eli, and she suspects he feels the same about her, but they need to take the next step. Adam tells her he feels the same way. Eli interrupts them, with the play they are going to film, Romeo&Juliet. Adam is then seen walking in a park-like setting with Eli and Clare. Clare says she'll play Juliet, and asks Eli and Adam who'll play Romeo. Eli is quick to step up to the role, while Adam rolls his eyes, Eli then makes an excuse to cover up his need to play Romeo, to which Adam responds "Yeah, what are you not the expert on?" The would-be couple sit on the bench, discussing the play, while Adam sets up the video equipment. Eli and Clare have having a moment, when they agree a kiss could work for their video project, which Adam interrupts,with the line "Thats cute." After the kiss Eli and Clare share, Adam can be seen rolling his eyes, definitely feeling like a 'third wheel'. The next day in English, Clare is beaming, and happily tells Adam that she believes that her and Eli took that 'next step' they needed. When Eli begins giving Clare the cold shoulder, Adam asks Clare what she did, and even sniffs her. They both look at Eli, confused. In Still Fighting It (2) Clare is seen talking to Adam how it is unacceptable that he missed there presentation day for there film project, even though he's been giving her the cold shoulder. Clare then asks to get Adam to investigate for her, which Adam complains about going from third wheel to go-between, although, he does give in. Adam is seen later, against lockers with Eli, reading comic books. Adam leads to conversation into Clare, asking the reasons for Eli distance. Adam tells him he should tell her about "you know" Eli counters, saying "She doesn't need to know" Adam, over exaggerating, mentions "She's dying" which gets a cold look from Eli in return, and quickly rewords it to "hurting really bad" Eli mentions some feelings for Clare, and how its better this way for her, Adam tries to convince him otherwise, but Eli seems to be done with the topic, and tells him to read his comic book. Later, Clare is talking to Adam by his locker, saying after the project, she can try and move on. Adam tries to convince her to give Eli time, knowing Eli's true feelings. This intrigues Clare, figuring out Adam did some investigating after all. Adam doesn't tell her much, so Clare asks him for Eli's address, Adam refuses at first, until Clare takes his Goon comic hostage, and Adam caves. Adam is then seen with Clare and Eli when showing there real film project to Ms. Dawes . He interrupts the conversation, noticing there speaking again, but, as soon as things get personal between Eli and Clare, and awkward for Adam, he exits the room. In Purple Pills (1) , Adam makes plans with Eli at The Dot , to hangout after school. He tells Eli that he ordered a pay per view movie, and Eli jokes around saying he doesn't want to watch that kind of stuff, but Adam tells him he's gross and that it's a movie on kung-fu. Fitz comes in and starts to bust them, but Eli tells him to get lost. After Eli tells him that he can't because he has to stay home and study. Adam is upset because he was hoping to do something, but just ignores it. After, school he goes back to the Dot and sees Eli and Clare on having a study hangout. Eli is embarrassed and he explains everything. Adam is pissed off, and tries to ignore him. Eli and Clare then offer for him to tag along, but Adam tells them he wont because he's not going to be a third wheel again. At school the next day Adam ignores Eli and Clare's seating area, and listens to Fitz when he asks if Adam wants to sit across from him. Adam is confused that Fitz was an enemy and now he's trying to be a friend. Fitz also says it's a free country and Adam can do whatever he wants. They eat lunch and have a friendly conversation, and when Eli confronts Adam, Adam basically makes fun of Eli and makes him leave pissed off. At The Dot after school, Eli confronts Adam about him hanging out with the bully, Fitz. Adam tells him he's tired of being pitied and being the third wheel. He makes Eli feel bad and give up to say that he pitied him. Adam ignores Eli and Clare and continues to hang with Fitz. In [[Purple Pills (2)|'Purple Pills (2)']] Fitz and Adam are working out, when Adam is not able to lift the weights because of him having a female body, and then says he wants to fight somebody. so Fitz invited Bianca to fight him because Fitz says no Guy is going to want to punch a girl, but Adam says he is not a girl and runs off. Later he punches Fitz in the stomach, then throws him to the ground, and says he will fight him later. Adam's friends, Eli and Clare try to convince him to not show up but he does anyway. Later Eli shows up to the fight and Fitz punches him causing his lip to bleed but Clare sets a stink bomb inside a wiffle ball on fire to make the smoke alarm go off causing them to evacuate the school and break up the fight. Though technically, Adam did win by kicking Fitz in his private parts. He also looks good in a sweater. The school went outside after the whole fight was over with. In All Falls Down (1) Adam is seen possibly studying with Clare against lockers, and when she tells him the news for her new date for Vegas Night,he replies "How can you date that bastard!" Clare fills him in on its only one date to a school dance. Adam asks her what Eli reaction was when she told him, surprised once figuring out she hadn't told him yet. Adam is there when Clare, quite nervously tries to hint to Eli about there now-changed plans. Adam, decides to help Clare out and spills to Eli that Clare is attending Vegas Night with Fitz. When Clare flips out, he only replies with "Its better to rip the bandage off" and then leaves Eli and Clare to sort it out. In All Falls Down (2), Adam is first seen telling Drew to "man up and tell Alli the truth." Drew dismisses the idea, while Adam warns him that she will find out- oral sex is hot gossip. Drew chooses to ignore Adam's advice, and leaves to see Alli. Adam is seen in the background of the dance, including when Alli and Drew are named the King&Queen. Adam is then seen glancing over at Fitz throwing up because of what Eli slipped into his drink. Later, Drew finds Adam, and asks if he seen Alli, which he hasn't. Drew reminisces on his relationship with Alli just the day before. Adam asks Drew what he messed it all up with Bianca , where Drew confides that Bianca made him feel like a 'rock star', Adam tells him he know has rock star problems. Adam sits though the card game he's playing when Drew chews out Bianca, who had appeared. When Clare is franticly looking for Eli, she pulls Adam aside, where he greets her with "whats up, Brutas?" she informs him that Fitz has a knife. Adam looks shocked, asking if he'll use it. Clare tells Adam to find Simpson and tell him, while she hunts for Eli. In Don't Let Me Get Me (1) Adam is seen as being apart of the Science Olympics, along with Wesley and Connor. However, they need 4 members to participate. Then enter Alli, who wants to join. The three boys seem confused about how someone like Alli would want to join Science Olympics, but Alli proves she is capable. When practicing, it is mentioned they need a captain. Adam isn't interested, claiming he doesn't want to bring more attention onto himself. Alli is then chosen to be the team captain. Adam tells Alli "Drew was right, you are awesome." When realizing he upset Alli, he tells her he'll try not to mention He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but mentions he knew about the boiler room incident with Drew and Bianca. Adam beginss to tell Alli how he had to listen to Drew cry over the break, about ruining 'the best relationship he ever had' and how he was forced to walk past Alli's house all the time. Adam tells her we won't mention him again, Alli agrees that what Drew did was wrong, and she can't forgive him, but her face shows something else. During another Science Olympics meeting, Adam is with Wesley and Connor when they ask Alli if the boiler room rumors about her are true. In Umbrella (1) 'Adam and Drew comments that they'll need more volunteers for the food drive, and then Fiona enters. Fiona is looking for a teacher, but Drew, who seems taken by her appearance, tries to convince her to volunteer for the food drive. Fiona doesn't seem keen, but Drew mentions she needs 40 hours of community service to graduate. Fiona then agrees. Adam watches as Drew flirt with Fiona, though she isn't interested. Adam tells Drew this, although he doesn't seem to want to take no for an answer. Adam sees Fiona waiting for her cab, and sits to talk to her. He jokes, saying that he'd think she'd have a princess carriage coming for her, including a prince to 'sweep her off her feet' Fiona mentions she had tried that, and it didn't work out, referring to Bobby. Fiona says, "So many guys are trying to be something their not," which makes Adam seem uncomfortable, until she mentions how he seems honest, and she can talk to him easily. Fiona tells Adam she had 'terrible instincts when it comes to guys' and gets into her cab, giving Adam a smile. Adam is then shown holding up a cue card for Drew as he makes an announcement about the food drive. Drew tells Adam the 'research' he did on Fiona, and decided that she likes classy guys, so thats what he was going to become.Adam seems skeptical, but Drew claims he knows girls, and leaves. Drew fills in Adam about being dissed by Fiona, claims how he 'needed' this after the emotional turmnoil with Alli. Adam comments maybe he should aim lowers, but Adam decides that he can help Drew, after all the help Drew has given him. Adam catches Fiona after school. dubbing her with the nickname, 'Princess Fiona' which Fiona isn't taken too. Adam tells Fiona about Drew, how great he is, being the brother-turned-wingman. Fiona seems to be oblivious to why Drew is so keen on her, when Adam tells her they both think she's great. Fiona figures if Drew is Adam's brother, he can't be too bad. Fiona informs him that she isn't looking for anything serious or physical, and to pass it onto Drew. She leaves Adam thinking. In 'Umbrella (2) Drew is seen walking up to Adam and asked him if he will do the announcments for the food drive. Drew says he's done it for the past two days so Adam owes him. Adam tells him that he owes him for getting Drew a second chance with Fiona. Drew says he had a nice chat with Fiona, and Drew claims he'll do the announcments and leaves Adam with a pat on the shoulder. Clare then walks Adam and tells him about how Eli rejected her, and she's going to get her watch back from his house with a sneaky plan during lunch. Later while Adam is working at the food drive, Fiona winks at Adam and begins flirting with Drew. Adam leaves upset and mad, and joins Clare in finding her watch in Eli's room. When the combination Clare uses to Eli's room doeasn't work, Adam suggest the numbers 22-04-09 and says that it's the day Julia died. When it works they enter the room to find it a mess and Adam says, "What a pig sty." Adam is next seen in the gym with Drew, when Drew starts talking about where to take her on a date, Adam gets mad and yells, "You're not going there so put a sock in it." Drew asks Adam if he's jealous and he tells Drew that she doesn't want anything physical. Drew replies with "So?" and Adam says, "So maybe I should go out with her." They begin an arguement about why Fiona wouldn't date him, and Drew claims it's becausly she wouldn't want someone who isn't a guy physically. Adam grabs his backpack and leaves Drew in the gym. Fiona later follows Drew out of the school and tells him that they snuck some from the food drive. Adam tells Fiona she didn't want her to flirt with him, and soon walks away from Fiona, after their short talk, leaving her confused about why he's being strange. Drew is next seen talking with Fiona at The Dot and she asks him, "What is your brothers malfunction." Drew seems like he's going to tell her, but then stops and tells her Adam's the best brother. Fiona thinks it's strange that the big secret is he's super nice, but agrees that Adam's not like most guys. Later Drew tells Adam that Fiona for some reason likes him, so if he likes her, he should go for it. Drew tells Adam that he didn't tell her about his real gender because she doesn't want anything physical, they make up and Adam says make a good uses to Eli's room doeasn't work, Adam suggest the numbers 22-04-09 and says that it's the day Julia died. When it works they enter the room to find it a mess and Adam says, "What a pig sty." Adam is next seen in the gym with Drew, when Drew starts talking about where to take her on a date, Adam gets mad and yells, "You're not going there so put a sock in it." Drew asks Adam if he's jealous and he tells Drew that she doesn't want anything physical. Drew replies with "So?" and Adam says, "So maybe I should go out with her." They begin an arguement about why Fiona wouldn't date him, and Drew claims it's because she wouldn't want someone who isn't a guy physically. Adam grabs his backpack and leaves Drew in the gym. Fiona later follows Drew out of the school and tells him that they snuck some from the food drive. Adam tells Fiona she didn't want her to flirt with him, and soon walks away from Fiona, after their short talk, leaving her confused about why he's being strange. Drew is next seen talking with Fiona at The Dot and she asks him, "What is your brothers malfunction." Drew seems like he's going to tell her, but then stops and tells her Adam's the best brother. Fiona thinks it's strange that the big secret is he's super nice, but agrees that Adam's not like most guys. Later Drew tells Adam that Fiona for some reason likes him, so if he likes her, he should go for it. Drew tells Adam that he didn't tell her about his biological sex because she doesn't want anything physical, they make up and Drew says they make a good team. =Trivia= *Adam is the first transgender character to be featured on Degrassi. *Adam is the first scripted transgender teen character in television history (not including documentaries or one-time guest roles). *Adam is an FtM (Female to Male) transgender. *Adam's birth name is Grace "Gracie" Torres.The original birthname was planned to be Chelsea. *Adam is one of three characters who caused self-harm to themselves. Others include Ellie Nash and Darcy Edwards, who both cut themselves. *Adam's grandmother doesn't know that he's transgender. *It's been speculated that Drew is Audra's biological son and Adam is Omar's biological son (daughter) because it's been revealed that he was born with the name Grace Torres, meaning he took his father's name. Also, in the episode My Body is a Cage, it was revealed that Drew and Adam (Grace) got along well as kids before Audra and Omar got married. Memorable Quotes Conversation in: I Just Don't Know What to Do With Myself *'Sav': "I can't believe you got it in there!" *'Adam': "Ha, that's what my ex-girlfriend said!" silence ..."What?" *'Eli': "Gross." Conversation in: I Just Don't Know What to Do With Myself *'Adam': "Booyah!" *'Sav': "Dude, booyah?" *'Eli': "Who are you?" *'Adam': "Sorry." Conversation in: Try Honesty *'Eli': "He kneed me... low blow." *'Adam': "Oh, aww man, I hate it when that happens... hurts so bad." silence Conversation in: My Body Is A Cage *'Clare': "Why do you have tampons?" *'Fitz': "Hey Adam, drop something?" *'Adam': "Clare, pick up your stuff. That's nasty." *'Clare': "Silly me, always dropping my feminine hygiene products!" Conversation in: My Body is a Cage *'Adam': "She'll be even more shocked when I introduce her to her grandson... SURPRISE!" Conversation in: My Body Is A Cage *'Adam': "I'm a FTM, a female to male transgender." *'Eli': "Cool. So wait, hold the phone, does this mean I can't let one rip in front of you?" *'Adam': "Eli, I'd be insulted if you didn't." Conversation in: My Body Is A Cage *'Adam (to Bianca) ': "I think I could be your type." Coversation in: Still Fighting It *'Adam': "It's official... I'm the third wheel." Conversation in: Purple Pills *'Adam': "Yeah, well, Ghandi never met Fitz." Conversation in: Purple Pills *'Adam (to Fitz)': "I'm not a girl!" Conversation in: All Falls Down *'(To Clare, about Fitz) Adam:' "I can't believe you're dating that bastard." Converstion in: All Falls Down *'(To Clare) Adam: "'It's better to RIP the bandage off!" Conversation in: All Falls Down *'Adam:' "Time to man up and tell Alli the truth." *'Drew:' "About Bianca in the boiler room, are you nuts?" *'Adam:' "She's gonna find out, oral sex is hot gossip." *'Drew:' "You worry too much." (pats Adam on the shoulder and walks away) Conversation in: Still Fighting It *'(To Eli, about Clare) Adam: '"Come on, the girl's dying." *'Eli: 'Adam a look *'Adam: '"Okay, she's really hurting." Conversation in: Umbrella * (To Fiona) Adam: "Thought you'd have a princess carrige waiting. You know, five horses and a charming prince to sweep you off your feet." * Fiona: "Prince? Yeah, I've tried that. sighs New York City royalty, anyway. Charming on the outside; vile on the inside." * Adam: "Right, Princes are'' so ''overrated." Category:LGBT Category:Step-siblings Category:Season 10 Category:Transgender Category:Sophomore Category:Male Characters Category:Self Harm Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Female to Male Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Characters Category:Degrassi Category:LGBT